1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for synchronizing an operating clock with a time clock of an automation network, a device for synchronizing the operating clock with the time clock of the automation network and, more specifically, an entire automation network, a sync slave, and to a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
At least two different conventional sync domains are used for synchronizing components of an automation network with respect to the operating clock and also with respect to the time clock. The existing prior art with respect to operating clock and time clock synchronization of components in a network is a product of the standardized network time protocols:                Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 1588v2,        IEEE standard 802.1AS,        Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) Request for Comment (RFC) “(S)NTP”,        International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard 61158 TYPE 10-PTCP.        
DE 10 2005 039771 B3 discloses a unit and a method for managing realtime processes without asynchronous interruptions.
US 2011/0150005 A1 discloses a method for time synchronization of slaves of a network using a network protocol similar to the Precision Time Protocol (PTP).
WO 02/075509 A2 discloses a method and a system for synchronizing a networked communication system with respect to a communication clock by a relative clock time.
EP 1 079 559 A2 discloses a method and an arrangement for synchronizing system units, where the operating clocks of system units interconnected in particular by an asynchronously transmitting connection can be synchronized over the connection.